


何焉悦色/Summertime in Pairs

by MMMMMercury



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMMercury/pseuds/MMMMMercury
Summary: #塞点小甜饼#公费恋爱
Kudos: 11





	何焉悦色/Summertime in Pairs

| “ I could fall asleep and stare in your eyes you're right by my side . 

“我可以安然如梦，亦或痴痴的凝望你的双眸，反正你就在我身边。”

00.

“焉先生，听说你暗恋我？”

01.

巴黎是座浪漫的城市。

典雅壮丽的凯旋门，繁华的香榭丽舍大街，神秘梦幻的卢浮宫，安静流淌的塞纳河，甚至街边一间咖啡厅，一棵法国梧桐，都浪漫无比。

在大多数人眼里是这样的。

但不包括焉栩嘉。

对他来说，这只不过是其中一个出差地点罢了。

夜幕下的香榭丽舍大街别有一番醉人的风情，而亮如白昼酒店房间里，焉栩嘉却无意于落地窗外的景色。放在桌角的咖啡杯已经见底，仅存的一点棕色液体散着凉薄的余香，他刚把一份签好的材料交到助理手中，又迅速拿起另一份仔细翻阅起来，一只手握着笔勾勾画画，时而手指又在键盘上跳动着，紧锁的眉头一刻也未曾舒展。夜晚的风裹挟着塞纳河轻柔的水气悄悄拂过脸颊，他丝毫不觉。

出差任务是父亲临时通知下来的，在此之前他正准备从华盛顿飞回国内。接到消息后改换了机票，带着助理赶来巴黎，今天下午才与公司派过来的团队汇合。这次的合作项目对焉氏十分重要，所以父亲要他亲自来谈。明天中午就要见对方的项目负责人，他要在那之前将所有的细节与过程都熟悉一遍。

揉了揉干涩的眼睛，他站起身走到落地窗旁，外面笼着的雾气已经蒙蒙泛起灰白，抬手看了眼表，凌晨四点半。

走进浴室随意刷了个牙，想着还能睡会他便一头栽倒在床上。

-

叫醒他的是助理打来的第十八通电话。

10：30

焉栩嘉猛然起身。

要迟到了。

见面地点约在距他车程半小时的餐厅，而离约见时间，也只剩半个小时。

经年随父亲出入商界，他明白第一次见面不过是走个过场，彼此认识熟悉，顺便打探对方的虚实。但如若给对方留下个不守时的初印象绝对不是件好事，听助理说对方负责人是September公司新上任的副总，刚一上任就飞来了巴黎，业内没有人与他打过交道。焉栩嘉到底还是年轻，不了解对方的脾性，他心里有些没底。

匆匆忙忙洗漱收拾，打好领带理了理袖口，又挑了一块跟领带颜色很配的手表，出门时已经10：45了。

下了车，焉栩嘉带着助理快步走进餐厅，服务员带着他们到达提前预约的包厢门口，推门进去，里面沙发上坐着两个人。一位约摸三十岁左右的男子，一身黑色西装梳着整齐的背头，手摸下巴盯着平板电脑，看见他们进来微微皱了皱眉，另一位看起来与他年纪相仿，二十出头的男孩，穿着休闲装懒洋洋的靠在沙发背上玩着手机，看样子是早就到了。

“副总。”身后的助理小声提醒着愣住的焉栩嘉。

“啊，哦……”对上男孩双眼的一瞬间焉栩嘉突然有些心律不齐，他不知道是不是因为太过缺觉。

有些尴尬的笑了笑，他抬步向里走去。出乎意料的，沙发上的男孩首先起身，眼含笑意走到他面前。

“那个，不好意思，我们来晚了。”焉栩嘉摸了摸腕上的手表，他看看面前的小孩，又对着沙发上的男人抱歉的点了点头。

“没关系，反正也不着急，”男孩又一次先开了口，向他伸出手，“你好，我是这次项目的负责人，September的副总，何洛洛。”

“啊？”焉栩嘉方才发现自己搞错了，原来面前的才是他要约见的人，带着一丝慌乱握住对方的手，很软，“你好，焉栩嘉。”

“焉氏的副总，我知道你，”男孩笑了笑，露出齐齐的牙齿，继而看向不知道什么时候走过来的男子，“这是我的助理，肖凯中。”

“你好。”焉栩嘉礼貌的与对方握了个手。

“点菜吧，这家餐厅很不错的，我在巴黎半个月了，经常来。”何洛洛笑盈盈的招呼他坐下。

焉栩嘉觉得这大概是他见过的最不像副总的副总，天生长了一副看起来纯良无害的脸，微微下垂的眼睛总带着点笑，从骨子里散发着少年人的青春阳光，他悬了一上午的心总算可以放下了。

何洛洛似乎对吃很上心，说点菜就真的抱着菜单仔仔细细的看，眼里还泛着光。

“这家的龙虾和法式蜗牛真的很不错，焉先生有什么想吃的吗？”

“既然何先生熟悉这里，你点就好，我没什么特别的需要。”焉栩嘉看着坐在对面略有些兴奋的小孩，嘴角也不自觉翘了翘。

“红酒可以吗？”何洛洛抱着菜单，从后面微微探头，只露出一双大眼睛，还调皮的眨了眨。

“可，可以。”

“That's all . ”他对服务员点了点头。

“何先生，这次的项目……”听到服务员关门出去的声音，焉栩嘉才想起来开口。

“咱们今天只吃饭，不谈工作。”何洛洛胳膊叠放在桌子上，像个小学生一样。

说话的人一脸无辜，可这话却让焉栩嘉有些没底，对于September这个项目竞争公司不在少数，他势在必得。但对方这样说，他也只好先作罢。

“你昨天刚到巴黎，是不是还没好好逛一逛这里？”不等他反应，对方又开了口。

其实这不是焉栩嘉第一次来巴黎了，但他的确没有好好游览过座城市，不仅是巴黎，华盛顿也没有，所有的出差地点都没有，在他的认知里，工作就是工作。

“是。”

“今天晚上塞纳河边有个小型的庆典活动，一起去吗？”

对于突如其来的邀请焉栩嘉下意识歪了歪头想拒绝，却在对面小孩期待的目光里轻启唇瓣：“好。”

“焉先生看起来也刚20岁吧？”

“你有弟弟妹妹吗？”

“据说焉先生很喜欢手表啊。”

……

在何洛洛一连串无关紧要的问题中吃完了午饭，焉栩嘉不记得龙虾和蜗牛的味道，只记得何洛洛沾到酱汁的嘴角，他想自己大概有些喝多了。

分别时小孩还特意从车上下来，小跑到他的车窗前敲了敲：“别忘了晚上的庆典。”

说完又钻回后面的车里。

焉栩嘉将脑袋探出窗外顺着小孩跑开的方向看去，一股淡淡的香气萦绕鼻息，转过头，路边满壁花开，他才发现空气中浮动的阳光明媚的有些晃眼。

“副总，晚上……”助理看着后视镜有些犹豫的开口，他跟随焉栩嘉也有几年的时间，了解这位小焉总平时工作认真冷静，但其实最厌烦应酬。虽然从对方的态度看这不算个非去不可的应酬，可毕竟那是甲方……

“去。”

-

何洛洛所说的庆典地点离焉栩嘉住的酒店并不远，十分钟的车程。

他们到达时河边已经人满为患了。

焉栩嘉看着面前熙攘的人群和街边临时搭起的摊铺，叹了口气，准备给何洛洛打电话告诉他自己到了的时候手机恰好响了。

“喂，你到了吗？”有些熟悉的声音从听筒里传来。

“嗯，你们在哪？”嘈杂的背景音让焉栩嘉确定对方也到了。

“我和肖叔在买东西，你们在入口等一下，马上就过去。”

挂掉电话三分钟后他看见何洛洛从前面的灯火处跑来，巧克力色的头发随着步伐一晃一晃的，还穿着白天见面那身衣服，在一群法国人中极为好认。

“焉栩嘉！这个给你。”小孩在他面前停住，举着几根细细的棍子递到他面前。

“这是什么？”焉栩嘉疑惑的看着眼前的东西。

“烟花棒，一会到那边尽头的河边可以点燃。”小孩转身指了指前边看不见的尽头，然后二话不说将东西塞进焉栩嘉手里。

“走吧。”何洛洛对着他笑了笑。

焉栩嘉觉得自己可能真的有些缺觉了。

一路跟着何洛洛走在拥挤的街道上沿河边逛，对方看见什么东西都新奇的停下来瞧两眼，焉栩嘉看着蹲在一堆小猫铃铛面前两眼放光的人笑了笑。

还真是个小孩。

“你也没吃晚饭吧？”何洛洛在一个卖可丽饼的摊位前停住了，转头看向焉栩嘉。

“嗯……”对上那双清澈的眼睛，他咽了咽口水，突然很想把何洛洛手里拿着的带着红丝带的铃铛系在小孩雪白的脖颈上。

“吃这个吗？”何洛洛丝毫没有察觉到焉栩嘉的心思，指着面前的乱七八糟的馅料和面饼兴奋的问。

“可以，可以，可以的。”

-

“今天谢谢你。”街市尽头，何洛洛坐在河畔举着烟花棒对焉栩嘉说。

温和的海洋性气候让这里即使是盛夏也只是拢着温热的暖流，塞纳河轻柔的晚风略过两人之间的空隙，焉栩嘉突然清醒许多。

远离了喧闹的人群，四周安静而黑暗，只有两人手里星星点点的花火，勾勒着彼此的轮廓。

焉栩嘉看着小孩在烟火后面倒映迸发着的光亮的双眸，像一旁粼粼波光的水面，他抿了抿嘴：“应该是我谢谢你，我从来没有过这种体验。”

本来打算找机会提起项目的事情，大概是这里的气氛太过活泼了吧，他想，一整个晚上，他无论如何也无法开口。

“我们是朋友了吧？”何洛洛没心没肺的笑着。

“是。”焉栩嘉晃了晃手里的烟火。

02.

第二次见面的地点约在焉栩嘉住的酒店。

他所住的套房有个宽敞的客厅，典型的法式风格装修，香槟色为主色调。虽然坐在这里完全看不到卧室，焉栩嘉还是早早地起来将他原子弹爆炸一样的床收拾的干干净净。

何洛洛到的时候他刚泡好红茶。

“又见面啦。”小孩笑意盈盈的站在门口，换了身与昨天不一样的衣服，红色的外套显得整个人都靓丽了不少。

“请进。”

助理为四人倒好茶水，焉栩嘉端起一杯递给何洛洛。

“小心烫。”

“谢谢。”

“说一说这次的项目吧。”焉栩嘉正了正神色。

何洛洛歪到沙发上，坐在一旁的肖凯中拿出一沓资料道：“September一直都是走轻奢路线，这一次准备推出的新款夏季服装与高定礼服的主题我想焉副总应该已经看过了。”

“心动。”

“没错，这也是何副总作为这次的主设计师会来巴黎的原因。”

焉栩嘉挑了挑眉。

“但根据我们的调查，焉氏似乎更擅长商务冷淡风格的造型与场地设计，请问你们要怎么完美的帮助我们完成这次秀场？”

“焉氏虽然更擅长冷淡风，但是在其他风格上并不存在短板，从我们以前的设计也可以看出焉氏的总体实力，我们绝对能够驾驭这次的秀场，”助理拿出一沓造型和秀场照片递过去，“而且焉氏的规模与名气，也不必多说吧。”

肖凯中接过照片翻了翻：“是很不错。”

屋子里安静半晌，一直未曾开口的何洛洛从沙发上坐起身，盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛：“你觉得什么是最让人心动的？”

那双眼睛太过温软，焉栩嘉觉得里面藏了些什么，总让他会在不经意间失足陷落。

“爱情。”这是他脑海里蹦出来的第一个词。

何洛洛眼里的光闪了闪：“你经历过爱情吗？”

这问题让他轻轻皱了皱眉。

“没有。”

看着小孩又靠回去的动作焉栩嘉一愣，心虚的觉得拿下这个项目看来有些难度，可他怎么感觉何洛洛仿佛松了口气？

“Tora对这次的项目也很感兴趣。”何洛洛懒洋洋的开口。

“副总……”肖凯中眉头一皱，这本不需要告诉他们的。

“没关系，公平竞争，”何洛洛摆了摆手，继续看向焉栩嘉，“Tora在浪漫方面的把控似乎比焉氏更加得心应手。”

“我们有Tora没有的东西。”焉栩嘉沉声道。

何洛洛看着对方势在必得的神情突然明媚的笑了：“你们的确有。”

03.

巴黎迎来了入夏后的第一场雨。

焉栩嘉不喜欢下雨带来的潮湿感。此刻他站在落地窗前，望着雨幕中的凯旋门，数次经过他却从未仔细留意这巍峨而古老的建筑，像是过去与现在交融在一起，恢弘的让人动容，却依旧安静伫立着，蕴藏铺天盖地的磅礴气势，任雨水冲刷。

他突然想起何洛洛那个问题。

你觉得什么是最让人心动的？

“副总，这是您要的September前年星光婚礼秀场的资料。”助理拿着一个文件夹走了进来。

“放这吧。”

“对方那边的态度还是不太明确。”

“先准备着。”焉栩嘉闭上眼睛揉了揉鼻梁，转身拿起资料翻阅起来。

婚礼大约是浪漫最具体的展现，焉栩嘉这样想。那场走秀他也去了现场，星空般温柔的T台与灯光，婚纱裙摆上散落的亮片，西服领口嵌着的碎钻，一切都很梦幻。

焉栩嘉微微皱眉，秀场照片与婚纱细节，一张一张翻过去，他总觉得哪里不对。

是哪里呢……

他觉得自己与答案间隔了层纱，近在咫尺却无法看清。

伸手去拿桌边的茶杯，手机却“叮”得一声响了。

/今天晚上有时间吗？/

是何洛洛。

焉栩嘉看了看外面淅淅沥沥的雨。

/有。/

“不好意思呀，让你这个时候陪我出来，”何洛洛关上副驾驶的门，讪讪的笑了笑，“还特意来接我。”

“没关系的。”焉栩嘉看了看天边深粉色的晚霞，转动钥匙，车缓缓启动。

“肖叔不小心感冒了，我找不到别人。”

“埃菲尔铁塔？”

“嗯嗯，虽然住得很近可我还没有真的去看过。”小孩高兴的晃了晃腿。

雨后的空气里混杂着青草与泥土的气息，因为下雨此刻广场上只有稀疏几个人影，安静的气氛让人心安。焉栩嘉仰头看着高耸的铁塔，塔身明亮的灯光让它在夜幕中也得以显露身形，钢铁构架却似缠绕的藤蔓，盘桓向上，直直没入夜空。

“焉栩嘉，你觉得什么是最让人心动的。”

何洛洛并没有看着他，一双大眼睛直直盯住铁塔，里面映着塔身的光。

“不知道。”他想了想，希望何洛洛能给他一个答案。

“我明天要见Tora的负责人。”

焉栩嘉对于突然转变的话题一时间没有反应过来，呆呆的愣在原地。直到何洛洛“噗嗤”一声笑出来，他才回过神。

尴尬的摸摸头发，他这两天总是在何洛洛面前失态。

“我还是会尽全力争取这次合作机会的。”

“那我呢？”

听到这话焉栩嘉歪了歪脑袋：“什么？”

“没什么，走吧。”

小孩在前面蹦蹦跳跳的向停车场走去，焉栩嘉却还思索着对方刚才的话。

何洛洛突然小跑起来，一只手握住旁边的路灯杆，借力身体微微倾斜着，绕着路灯回转了半圈，正巧对上走到面前的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉正思索着小孩刚才的话，眼前冷不丁出现了对方带笑的脸，他心跳漏了一拍。

“以后可以叫你嘉嘉吗？”

焉栩嘉望进小孩清澈的双眼，可那眼底却像是藏着惊涛骇浪，他看不清，也看不懂，却于可以瞥见的一丝波涛里塌陷沉沦。

“可以。”

丝丝细雨飘落在巴黎街头，染湿两人的外衣，他突然动了动手指，想抚上小孩乖顺的眼角，对方却转身跑开了。

04.

他还是来了。

虽然这样不太好，可当他听到助理说“September的何总有意与Tora联姻”时，他真的坐不住了。

焉栩嘉看着并肩背对他坐在餐厅另一端桌子旁的两个人，除了何洛洛，另一个人他也知道，Tora的首席设计师，夏氏的大少爷，夏之光。

这家餐厅与之前他与何洛洛初次见面的那家不一样，这里的气氛更安静柔和一些，倒是很适合约会。

他轻轻攥了攥拳头。

何洛洛像是一头莽撞的小鹿，无辜美好，跌跌撞撞的一下闯进了他的世界，在这充满荆棘又杂草丛生的地方好奇着左顾右盼，小鹿的影子映入眼帘，却在他心里平静了二十年的湖面上搅动起波纹。

像在塞纳河畔热闹的庆典闲逛，像遥望雨幕后的凯旋门，像去看夜幕下的埃菲尔铁塔，像突然闻到街头的花香，华盛顿与巴黎，突然有了那么多不同。

何洛洛总在笑，对他笑，也对别人笑，把单纯热情的一面展现给所有人。焉栩嘉却想将小鹿拐走，带去他一个人的城堡，锁在被爬满蔷薇藤蔓的高墙围起的花园里，只对他一个人笑。他替他擦去嘴角的酱汁，替他抹干眼角的雨水，替他在细嫩的脖颈系上铃铛。

这一次他没有喝多。

他的确喜欢上了何洛洛。

明明是对方先闯进来的，他却横生了一股罪恶感，自己的喜欢太自私了。

或许对于何洛洛来说，他们只是朋友。

-

“那个焉氏的副总对你有意思吧？”

“啊？”何洛洛疑惑的开口，他从没在别人面前提起过焉栩嘉，即使是从小一起玩到大的夏之光。

“不然怎么会亲自追到这里来。”夏之光悄悄向后面指了指。

何洛洛转身，看到餐厅另一端一个熟悉的身影，那人正低头思考着什么。

“是么。”

-

/嘉嘉，见个面吧。/

焉栩嘉握着手机站在何洛洛住的酒店门口，看着对方昨天发来的信息有些忐忑。

大概是要告诉他最后的结果了。

他想起初见何洛洛时的仓促，想起第一次在巴黎的街头闲逛，吃路边的小吃，想起那天餐厅里靠在一起的两个身影。

初到巴黎，他想拿下这个项目，可现在他想得到的不止这个项目了。

助理被他安排去准备其他事情，进屋后他才发现肖凯中也不在。

“肖叔的感冒又严重了，我给他放了假。”

何洛洛依旧在笑，只是这笑未及眼底。

“你呢，身体怎么样？”

“我很好，”何洛洛给他倒了杯茶，“坐吧。”

“所以今天叫我来，是有了结果吧。”

何洛洛靠在沙发上点了点头：“我想你应该知道，Tora比你们更能把握好浪漫的风格。”

焉栩嘉闭了闭眼睛：“焉氏也可以做好。”

“焉先生，更好和最好是不一样的。”

焉栩嘉突然有一种坠落感。

前几天小孩在路灯下笑着问他可不可以叫他嘉嘉的样子还刻在他心上，所以现在这副公事公办的样子是要与他划清界限了吧。

他微沉着脸，心却揉成一团。

“与焉氏合作也不是不可以，只是我希望你们能换一个主设计师。”

“什么意思？”他抬眼看向对面的人。

“就是你听到的意思。”

何洛洛从沙发上坐起来，喝了口茶。

“你知道什么是最让人心动的吗？”

这是第三次，他问他这个问题。焉栩嘉望向小孩的眼睛，里面竟翻腾着什么浑浊不清。

“是暗恋，宣之于口。”

“焉先生，听说你暗恋我。”

-

焉栩嘉只觉得大脑一片空白，直直看向对面双目失焦。他觉得他将自己隐晦自私的感情隐藏的很好了，却在毫不设防的情况下被对方捅了出来。罪恶与失落翻滚着要将他吞没，他闭上眼睛，动了动嘴唇。

没有。

“好巧，我也喜欢你。”

下意识想逃避否认的话还未说出口，他被震惊的愣在原地。

何洛洛的双眸更加浑浊了。

焉栩嘉仿佛听见了一声巨响，像恢弘的凯旋门轰然崩塌，铺天盖地的烟尘吞没一切，几百年沉积的灵魂叫嚣着扶摇直上；像浓重的白雾倏尔消散，香榭丽舍大街闪耀的灯光晃得人睁不开眼；像星空下的埃菲尔铁塔光秃僵硬的藤蔓上骤然炸开万朵玫瑰，直逼塔尖，娇艳动人；像他此刻的心跳声，在空荡的胸腔里回响，震耳欲聋。

“我很早就见过你，在两年前那次星光婚礼的晚宴上。”

“你那天穿着September最新的高定西装，是我设计的，但肯定不记得我。”

“这次我原本只是主设计师，不管项目策划。”

“可我听说你会来，来谈合作。”

“所以我主动接下了这个项目。”

“嘉嘉，我希望你来做场地的主设计师，我希望我的作品由你来完成。”

恍惚的视线里，对面的小孩一步一步向自己走来。

何洛洛眼底隐藏的喜欢在这一刻翻腾着涌出。

他终于触碰到了薄纱之后的答案。

焉栩嘉一把拉过站在自己面前的小孩的领口。

何洛洛没有预料及此，惊呼着重心不稳向前摔去，砸在一个坚实的胸膛上，抬头对上焉栩嘉晦暗不明的眼睛。脑袋被扣住，他突然眼前一暗，下唇传来一阵痛感，继而被人搂住腰锁在怀里，动弹不得。

其实他也被吻得没有力气动弹了。

焉栩嘉温柔的品尝着小孩的气息，像他们一起在广场上淋得雨，润过心尖，留下一阵酥麻的感觉。

原来小鹿不是误闯了他的领地，而是小心翼翼的一点点在他没有察觉的时候将花园占为己有，心甘情愿进入他的牢笼，带上枷锁，做他高墙内的珍宝。

他稍稍松开已经晕晕乎乎软成一团的何洛洛，抵着小孩的额头望进那双让他沦陷的温软的双眸，嘴角噙着笑。

“所以何先生，你也暗恋我，不是吗？”

05.

“祝我们合作愉快。”

“祝我们恋爱愉快。”

06.

他们又去了一次铁塔，牵着手登上塔顶，在柔软的星光下将曾隐晦着的爱意说给巴黎温润的风。

-

焉栩嘉以前从没发现。

巴黎的一切似乎都是柔软的。

包括何洛洛酒店里的床。

还有床上的何洛洛。

“嘉嘉……”

听见小孩的轻喘，他俯身吻了吻他湿润的眼角，埋在湿润的甬/道里被紧紧吸住的硬/物又涨/大了些。

“别紧张。”

焉栩嘉伸手将放在床头柜上的铃铛抓过来，红色的丝带绕过何洛洛雪白的布着吻/痕的细颈，温柔的在后面打了个蝴蝶结。前面的铃铛窝在锁骨上，随着顶/撞的频率发出轻微的响动，与两人缠/绵的沉重的喘/息声交织在一起。

从此，他便是他一个人的小鹿了。

“Summertime in Paris . ”小孩带着浓重的鼻音与睡意嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”

“走秀的名字。”

焉栩嘉轻轻揉了揉何洛洛软软的头发，笑着把已然睡着的小孩往自己怀里圈了圈，闭上双眼，安然如梦。

-

“为什么喜欢我？”

焉栩嘉看着站在桌子旁潜心设计的小孩，今天终于雨过天晴，清晨浅薄的阳光透过玻璃洒在握着笔的手上，赏心悦目。小孩清澈如初的双眸里多了些藏不住的欣喜，他突然开始纠结这个问题。

何洛洛转头看了看他，突然小跑过来在他的侧脸落下轻轻一吻，然后轻笑着在他反应过来前又跑回去。

“没有为什么，就是喜欢。”

-

“夏天很适合谈恋爱。”

“那什么时候不适合谈恋爱？”

“嘉嘉什么时候都适合跟我谈恋爱。”

-END-


End file.
